Spellbooks or Keyblades?
by Flurry Fire
Summary: A Zatch Bell & Kingdom Hearts crossover. Three chosen mamodo spell books dissapear and are replaced with keyblades. The mamodos even get to use a keyblade as well as the book owners. Now they must journey and use their new powers to eliminate the evil
1. Prologue

Hiya everybody! Welcome to my newest fanfic Spellbooks or Keyblades? Before we begin, I'd like to say that is also Rahkshi's idea to make this fanfic, not just mine. This is just gonna be a short prologue, nothing really exciting yet. Also, since this is a Kingdom Hearts Zatch Bell crossover, we will be wearing different clothes than normally, while changing them later on.

**Disclaimer:** Ember and Chelsea belong to me, Rahkshi and Zero belong to Rahkshi500, and Jay and Tai Shan (Tai) belong to Jason Kent.

"..." Talking

_Italic_s Thoughts

**_Italics and Bold_** Songs

* * *

Enjoy!

It was a normal Saturday evening, kids home from school enjoying their time by watching cartoons, and chugging down on sugary cereals. But, one girl and her little companion did something different. They were members of a site called Fanfiction, writing stories, talking to friends on forums, and enjoying the time.

"Hey Chelsea, who are we gonna talk to now?" Chelsea's little companion asked.

Her companion wore a red cloak (same as Zatch's but different colored), with the bow being gold instead of red, and having a red gem in the middle, with blue eyes, short light brown hair, about three feet and three inches tall, slightly pale skin, markings below her eyes (like Zatch's), and little red shoes.

"I dunno Ember," the girl known as Chelsea replied.

Chelsea was currently wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey hoodie sweater with the words Varsity Athletics capitalized in blue with white outlining, white tennis shoes, and a necklace which had a little white shell, then three wooden rings going around her neck in a repeated pattern. She had pale skin, grayish blue eyes, shoulder length brown hair, and was about five feet and eight inches tall.

"Hey, let's talk to Jay" Ember suggested, pointing to Jason Kent's profile page.

On Chelsea's nightstand, was a blackish red mamodo spell book, which for some odd reason was glowing very brightly like a Christmas tree during the holidays. It took a few seconds for the girls to notice what was going on, when Ember turned around and boomed out in panic

"Chelsea the spell book!"

Chelsea, dashed out of her computer desk chair, and raced over to the spell book, but before she could get to it. It vanished right in front of her eyes.

"What? Where'd the book go?" Chelsea raced, trying to find the book, glancing around the room in panic.

"I dunno!" Ember spoke aloud, left her chair next to Chelsea's, and was trying to help the book owner find her spell book. "But wait Chelsea, if the book's gone…. Why didn't I return to the mamodo world?"

Chelsea turned her shoulder to face Ember. "Good question Ember; to bad I don't know the answer to it."

"Maybe we better PM your friends about this" Ember began "so they can know, and be careful so that their books don't disappear either."

Chelsea nodded in response, and then idea came to the older girl's head.

"What if, we're not the only ones this happens to?"

"Just a warning." Ember replied to Chelsea, and then Chelsea walked back to her seat in front of her computer, and began typing a PM to one of her friends Rahkshi500.

_To Rahkshi,_

_How are things going with you and Zero amigoe? I hope everything's okay. The weirdest thing just happened, Ember's spell book began glowing brighter than normal, and then it just….. Disappeared, but she didn't go back to the mamodo world. I'm just warning you, keep a good eye on Zero's spell book, or else it'll disappear to._

_Ttyl amigoe,_

_Chelsea_

Then Chelsea pressed the send message button, and was sent right over to Rahkshi500's email address.

* * *

_At the Hundred Residence_

Rahkshi was watching Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children on his laptop, while sitting at his desk enjoying his free time. He was five feet and seven inches, brown hair that went around his neck, green/blue eyes, a normal skin tone, and was wearing dark clothes.

Then his laptop started beeping, and a pop up saying "You got mail" came up in front of his playing movie. He took out his movie and went to check his email, reading the PM that his friend Flurry of Flames sent him.

"Who's it from?" Rahkshi's companion asked him

His companion was wearing a black version of Zatch's outfit, but instead of the bow it had a white "X", short sleeves, and a hood, he was as tall as Zatch, and even looked like him but more like Zeno, except he has black hair with a few white streaks, pale skin, red eyes, he has Brago's eye markings on his left eye, but his right eye has a black eye marking like Zofis'.

"It's from Chelsea; she said that we should be careful about your spell book."

"When should we _not_ be careful with it?" Zero replied back, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, her's just disappeared right in front of her face, but her mamodo Ember is still there though." Rahkshi spoke, trying to think of what could've happened.

"Heh, they probably misplaced it." Zero commented, and then turned his attention away to his black, red, purple, and silver spell book which had a large scratch mark on the front cover, which was glowing like mad.

Zero only stared at his spell book, until it just disappeared in front of his eyes.

"THE BOOK!" Zero screamed out, then scrambled to where the spell book previously was, on Rahkshi's dresser, and started scrambling around looking desperately for the book. "WHERE IS IT?"

"What happened this time?" Rahkshi asked his mamodo in a monotone voice.

"MY SPELL BOOK JUST VANISHED!" Zero screamed out in anger, frantically searching for the book.

"The book's always on my dresser Ze…." He looked at his dresser, seeing no spell book. "Uh…….. I guess Chelsea was right then."

* * *

_At the Garricks_

A boy with brownish-black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and stood about five feet and seven inches tall. While wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt known as Jason, also known as Jay by his friends was reading his email.

Sitting next to him, was what appeared to be a panda cub, but was really his mamodo Tai Shan, otherwise known as Tai for short.

"Hey Jay, there's a PM from Chelsea!" Tai boomed out excitedly.

"Thanks for pointing that out Tai" Jay thanked his panda mamodo, and read the PM

_In Chelsea's voice_

_To Jay,_

_How are things going amigoe? I'm fine thanks, except something REALLY weird happened, Ember's spell book disappeared, I got a PM back from Rahkshi a few minutes ago saying Zero's disappeared as well, but for some reason………our mamodos are still here. Do you know what's going on? But if you see Tai's book glowing abnormally bright…grab it as soon as you can! Something strange is going on, but we're not sure what it is though._

_Ttyl amigoe_

_Chelsea_

After the letter

"Tai, grab your spell book." Jay ordered, in a somewhat serious tone. The panda mamodo left his book owner's side, and retrieved his black and white spell book, which was glowing so he had to close his eyes, and then handed it to Jay.

"Just like Ember and Zero's books." Jay spoke, holding the glowing book, which eventually vanished into nothing.

"The book! Where'd it go?" Tai screamed, searching Jay's bedroom.

"I dunno Tai….." Jay replied in confusion, "I just don't know."

"……… But how am I still here?" Tai asked poking Jay, making sure he didn't disappear either.

Jay only shrugged in reply, and signed onto AIM, and began chatting with Chelsea.

(The AIM names are fake people, **NOT** real).

**Panda Boy signs on**

**Flurmur (Chelsea) types:** Did your book disappear to?

**Panda Boy (Jay) types:** It just did

**Flurmur: **:( So you got my PM then?

**Panda Boy:** Yep

**Flurmur:** Rahk's disappeared to; I wonder what's going on?

**Panda Boy:** Maybe some type of prophecy

**Flurmur: **Yeah, like in videogames or RPGs.

**Panda Boy:** LOL! XD

**Flurmur:** Haha, but still….. You gotta wonder why this so far only happed to us three.

**Panda Boy:** I don't know

**Flurmur:** Sorry I gtg, Ember's whining again about something.

**Flurmur signs off**

**Panda Boy signs off

* * *

**

_With Ember and Chelsea _

Then Ember heard a voice in her mind, which sounded like a an older man's while her vision turned black seeing darkness, making her glance around.

"Your love for your family is like a fire that refuses to burn out. But evil will try to put it in its place. Please... don't let your inner fire go out. Bond of Flames will help keep it burning strong." After the man spoke, the Bond of Flames keyblade from Kingdom Hearts 2 appeared in Ember's right hand.

"Daddy? Is that you?..." Ember questioned with her vision returning, now eyeing her keyblade.

A voice sounded in Chelsea's head as well, this time, her's sounded like a twelve year old boys, who she knew very well with her vision now black.

"A great force lies dormant within you Chelsea. But how far will you go to awaken that force? With courage, bravery, and intelligence, the Sleeping Lion will help you decide, older sister." the boy spoke, then the Sleeping Lion Keyblade appeared in Chelsea's right hand.

"Mason?…." Was all Chelsea spoke, because she was shocked to hear her little brother, who died months ago, with her vision slowly returning. "I guess we get these instead of Spellbooks."

Then for some reason, the two girls were both glowing a goldish color, which made Ember race over to Chelsea, clinging onto her leg with one arm, and her keyblade in the other. And then they vanished from the bedroom, to a location that was familiar to Kingdom Hearts 2 fans.

"The Hollow Bastion castle gate?" Chelsea exclaimed, knowing where she was. This could also be called, 'the area where you fight the Demyx boss battle where he annoys the crap out of you while trying to defeat him.'

Ember, being her curious self, wondered off "ooooo pretty rocks."

"Don't touch those!" Chelsea yelled out, grabbing Ember by her arm just before she picked up the rock with her spare hand. "You could get hurt like Goofy did."

"Oh yeah" Ember remembered. "When Goofy got unconscious, by getting hit in the head with a rock from saving Mickey Mouse." She then smiled at her book owner, who no longer had a spell book but keyblade instead.

The two girls began to glow a goldish color again **(what's with all the glowing?) **The two girls, then stopped glowing, having a different change of clothes.

Chelsea was wearing a pair of black/silver pants, and a dark blue sweater with a silver heart in the middle on the front, with the sleeves being silver/dark blue striped horizontally, and shoes similar to Sora's only red and black instead of black and yellow. She also had a red jacket, with two side pockets and a silver zipper tied by its arms around Chelsea's waist, but Chelsea still wore her necklace.

Ember was now wearing a pair of red pants with two gold stripes going down each leg, an orange t-shirt with a red fire nation symbol from Avatar on the front, and orange tennis shoes with gold laces.

"Hey Chelsea look at me! I'm sexy!" Ember cheered, striking a pose with her keyblade.

Chelsea did an anime sweat drop, embarrassed by her mamodo thinking she was sexy. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh…………?"

Then two more figures appeared and stood next to Chelsea, they happened to be Rahkshi and Zero!

Rahkshi was now wearing pants and shoes similar to Roxas', and a white t-shirt underneath a black jacket while carrying the Oathkeeper keyblade. Zero was now wearing a long sleeved black shirt, purple pants, and has a blue scarf around his neck holding onto the Oblivion keyblade, while staring at Ember like she was an idiot.

"Ummm…. Are you Chelsea?" Rahkshi asked Chelsea.

"Uh… yes I am, and you two must be Rahkshi and Zero I presume?" Chelsea questioned the two.

"You're right" Rahkshi replied, then pointed to Ember "and that's your mamodo?"

"Sadly yes. Ember come here!" Chelsea called out to her mamodo.

Ember dashed right over to Chelsea, and said "Chelsea, who are these people?"

"Don't you remember Zero and Rahkshi? Sorry guys, it's just been a while." Chelsea explained to the two. "So your spell book disappeared to?"

"Yeah, it just vanished, and we don't know what happened. But when I find out….. I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Zero boomed out, looking like he was going to kill someone with his new keyblade. Making the other three take a step back from the light/dark mamodo hybrid.

"So…. We can't use our spells?" Ember asked the two book owners, tilting her head to the side.

"Apparently not" the two older humans replied in unison.

After about five minutes of the two book owners conversing, and Ember trying to not get killed by Zero since she made fun of his scarf. Two more figures appeared, but a little ways away from Rahkshi and Chelsea. Tai and Jay are here to woohoo!

Jay was now wearing a pair of dark green camouflage pants, white tennis shows with red laces, a brown t-shirt, and was now carrying the Hero's Crest keyblade in his hand. Tai was still wearing his ying yang necklace, but was also wearing a red cape and a gold crown on his head, while also carrying the Circle of Life keyblade, but in his mouth (like Sora in The Pride Lands). The two raced over to Chelsea and Rahkshi, in excitement about seeing their friends.

"Heya guys!" Jay cheered out waving his arms in the air in excitement, with Tai following close behind him.

Ember and Zero, then walked over to their book owners and stood next to them, keyblades in hand still **(they're gonna be carrying them the whole time.)**

"Hey! How come he gets a crown?" Ember and Zero whined to Chelsea and Rahkshi.

"Because I'm special" Tai said, adoring his crown and cape.

"So…… Now what do we do?" Jay asked the other two humans; Chelsea looked confused while Rahkshi looked pretty sure of himself.

"First, we find out why the spell books disappeared, why we have keyblades, and how we got here." Rahkshi explained to the other two humans, while Ember and Zero were trying to get Tai's crown by chasing him around the area.

* * *

So, what did you guys think of that? I personally thought it was pretty good, so review and tell me your opinions. I'll get to work on the next chappy as soon as I can.

If you guys don't know the Kingdom Hearts 2 keyblades, copy and paste the following link into your address bar (but put everything back together and add the : after http).

http // i78 . photobucket . com / albums / j 118 / rayne 4200 / all . jpg

It's suppossed to be Hero's Crest **NOT** Hero's Quest (I know since I own a copy of Kingdom Hearts 2).


	2. Hollow Bastion 1st Visit

This story takes place **DURING** when Sora was asleep in the pod for one year. Out of all my fanfics, I say this one will be updated the slowest. Now I am currently on Christmas break, and I will be trying to update all my fanfics at least once. The setting in my opinion isn't described very well.

If any of you guys have no clue about the locations I'm talking about, just go to Youtube. Then type in Hollow Bastion Tour and you can click on either part one or two and watch.

**Disclaimer:** Leon, Yuffie, Aerith/Aeris, Cloud, and Cid belong to Tetsuya Nomura. Merlin the wizard belongs to Disney. Possible OOCness in characters.

"..." Talking

_Italic_s Thoughts

_**Italics and Bold Songs

* * *

**_

_Zero's Flashback_

_Zero heard a female voice talking to him in his mind, with his vision now black._

"_You have once brought destruction to your world. Now destruction is coming for you. But you can start anew, and have a better future. No matter if you are good or evil, your decision may lead you to victory... or destruction. Oblivion will _

_cast your wrath upon all who oppose you!"_

_The voice faded away, with Zero obtaining the Oblivion keyblade in his right hand, and his vision returning to him._

"_Rahkshi, why do I have a keyblade?" the light/dark mamodo hybrid asked his partner, while eyeing his new weapon._

"_I don't know Zero." Rahkshi replied to his mamodo. _

* * *

_Rahkshi's Flashback_

_Rahkshi, had a also heard a voice in his head the same time as Zero with his vision going black as well, only the voice he heard was more demonic._

"_Little one, you will make a promise to others and yourself, correct? A promise is like an oath. It must be delivered. The very one you will make... can possibly save all. Please, little one, hold true to your promises and hold true to your heart... and Oathkeeper will save those you care about."_

_The voice then faded away, with the Oathkeeper keyblade appearing in Rahkshi's hand, and his vision finally returned to him._

"_Hmmmmmmmm, I get the Oathkeeper?" Rahkshi spoke to himself _

* * *

_Tai's Flashback_

_Tai heard a feminine voice in his head with vision going black._

"_A journey has been unraveled. Your friends will face peril and danger that may cost them their beings. If you really value those you consider friends, help them survive this journey from beginning to end. Circle of Life will protect you and your friends."_

_The voice faded from Tai's head, with the Circle of Life keyblade from Kingdom Hearts 2 which he carries in his mouth (since he walks on all fours), and his vision returning to normal._

_What the? Tai thought _

* * *

_Jay's Flashback_

_Jay, also heard the same feminine voice in his head, along with his vision turning black and dark._

"_You have great strength within you young one, enough wisdom to outrun the most impossible tasks, and courage to confront the strongest of enemies. If you think you have what it takes to be a true hero? Hero's Crest will help you prove your heroism."_

_The voice disappeared from Jay's head, the Hero's Crest keyblade appearing in his hand, and then his vision went from black to normal._

"_A videogame weapon?" Jay questioned himself. _

* * *

_In the Present_

"Hey guys," Rahkshi began "let's make an oath." Then everyone gathered around, in a circle.

"Oath to what?" Ember asked.

"That no matter what happens, we're gonna make through this together, and nobody gets left behind." Rahkshi spoke, holding his keyblade in the center of the circle.

"Promise!" Everyone cheered out, and then all lowered their keyblades so the tips would touch Rahkshi's Oathkeeper.

Then everyone took their keyblades back, and began to wonder about what to do next.

"So…. Now what?" Jay asked, tapping his head trying to think. While Tai, was admiring his gold crown.

"Shouldn't we go into the town? Instead of staying here, cuz you never know when a heartless will appear." Chelsea spoke

"Or an enemy team." Rahkshi added "we might be the only mamodo team to be transported here."

"So true." Zero replied "Let's just get going."

Everyone ran off up the small set of stairs, and then looked like they were getting closer to the castle of this new location. But instead, they wanted to go a different way. But in order to get there, they had to climb a bunch of rocks, because the rocks were blocking the stair case, but the rocks appeared too heavy to move.

"So….. Now what?" Tai asked, "We can't possibly climb those things!"

Jay, for some reason gave Tai a little thwack on the head for no reason, "no whining Tai, or else I'll take your crown away."

"NOT MY CROWN!!!" Tai screamed running around in circles.

Zero, being annoyed by Tai's yelling hit Tai with his own keyblade, making the panda mamodo fly back into one of the rocks. "SHUT UP!!!"

Tai got up, a little sore from the hit, dusting himself off, "No need to hit me."

Chelsea, Rahkshi, and Jay only groaned in response. Sick of how their mamodos were acting with each other. But decided to climb the rocks, leaving their mamodos alone at the bottom, quarreling with each other. While the book owners were sitting on the ledge of the rock pile, watching their mamodos argue, while waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Zero was still chasing Tai while flailing his keyblade. Ember, was glancing around wonder where the book owners went.

"Hey guys…. Do you know where our book owners went?"

Tai stopped running and almost fell to the ground, but luckily didn't after hearing Ember's question. While Zero just halted with a quick movement of his feet.

"Uhhh….. I dunno?" Tai glanced around, "WHERE'D THEY GO?!?!?!" he cried out

"WAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Ember cried out, worried about being lost somewhere she's never been before.

Zero, being the only calm one out of the three, actually took the time to look up and see the book owners sitting on the top ledge of the rocks.

"Guys…. They're up there," Zero spoke, pointing to the book owners.

Ember and Tai, then stopped crying and glanced up above, "what are you guys doing up there?!" The two called out.

Rahkshi was the first to answer the two mamodos, still sitting on the ledge "waiting for you three."

"Hehe sorry guys!" Ember and Tai called out, and then climbed up the rocks to meet up with their book owners. Zero followed behind slowly as if trying to avoid the "idiot squad" as he called them. Then stood beside his book owner or his partner since Rahkshi, no longer had Zero's spell book with him.

"We better get going guys," Jay said, then walked through the entryway into the Bailey (where they're currently at) followed by Tai. Chelsea and Ember dashed after Jay and Tai, while Rahkshi and Zero stayed behind.

* * *

The three mamodos and book keepers just entered the area of Hollow Bastion known as the Borough. They walked along a stone-path, which on their right a stone guard (like a small fence) with what looked like barbed wire between brown wooden posts on top of it. As if it was like a guard rail at a tourist attraction so you wouldn't fall or hurt yourself. There was a stone guard on the left as well, only without a fence. Also the Hollow Bastion castle was on the left, only it appeared broken and devastated, but our heroes didn't notice for some reason.

As they walked down the path, they could see what appeared to be a crane attached to the ground not like the ones that had wheels that you could drive around, as if construction work was being done.

"What…… where are we?" Tai, Ember, and Zero asked in unison. All three looking at their book owners, waiting for an answer to come out.

"We're in Hollow Bastion, well….. Technically we're in the town part and not the castle," Chelsea explained, fiddling with her keyblade. Zero and Ember nodded in understanding, while Tai only tilted his head to the side in confusion.

As the six were walking ahead, a strange yellow beam of light emitted up from the ground, scaring our heroes and making them jump back. But, a few seconds after everyone calmed down, and Ember quit hitting the ground where the light emitted with her keyblade walked onwards.

But everyone wondered what that yellow light was? They quickly shrugged it off and took a left, walking down some stairs. Technically Ember slid down the stair railing while everyone else walked.

"WHEEEEEE!!!!" Ember boomed out in joy, but she accidentally flew off the stair railing, and into a black-haired girl. Making both of them land on the ground.

This girl had short black hair, wore a black band tied around her head with two bands going out in the back, and wore a white arm band on her left arm and a black one on her right arm. Had brown eyes (I think), slightly pale skin, and wore a tight blackish-blue spaghetti strap shirt with a few flower patterns, a grey sleeveless jacket with a few white zippers and tan colored shorts with what appeared to be black pouches over them. She also had light tan-colored knee high white-laced tennis shoes, and black socks just barely visible. She was about five feet and seven inches.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked Ember, who was sprawled out on her chest, while this girl was on her back.

"Sorry about that," Ember apologized, and got off the girl, offered a hand and helped her up. The others raced down the stairs to make sure that they were okay.

"Are you two okay?" Rahkshi asked, sounding a little bit worried.

"Yep, you guys must be new around here right? I've never seen guys like you before," the girl spoke as if she just drank to much coffee (aka sounded hyper.)

The six just nodded, while Ember walked back and stood at Chelsea's side.

"The name's Yuffie Kisaragi!" Yuffie boomed out, and then struck a pose and put her hands to her hips. "Welcome to Hollow Bastion!"

"Told ya," Chelsea whispered to Jay in an "I told you so" way for no reason.

Yuffie then took the six heroes through the town, which looked like an old English community (or would at least remind you of one, from the houses.) She took them into what appeared to be the longest house and went inside.

* * *

_In The House_

The inside looked pretty nice. It had wooden-like floors, a big computer, and a green chalkboard; in the center was a small risen stone circle which had a big reddish comfy chair, a table with a white tablecloth, a small tea set, and a pale blue wooden chair. On the right wall appeared to be blueprints and maps of a sort. Off to the left there was an antique fire stove, a white kitchen cupboard, a shelf full of many books, and what looked like mini closets to store things in.

As the six were glancing around the room eyeing all the foreign items, Ember was a little curious and decided to pick up a book. But this book was a light brown with a white front cover with light brown border; it had the words Winnie the Pooh on it.

Then a man, who appeared really old in his years, who wore a light blue outfit, a light blue pointy hat, small thin-framed glasses, and brown shoes. He also had a long white beard that went down to his chest, and a white mustache. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and stood about five feet and eight inches **(I dunno?)**

He grabbed the book away from Ember, as if it was about to explode and kill her. "You should know better than to touch people's things!"

Ember, backed away from the man with the strange pointy hat, "Geez no need to outburst gramps," Ember began, "It's not like I was gonna tear the pages out or something."

Then a thin, tall, young woman walked over to Ember. She had slightly pale skin, green eyes, and long brown hair in a braid of some kind tied up with a pink ribbon. She wore a white, pink, and red color combined dress which was strapless, but instead tied around her neck with a bow in the front, and brown boots.

"Merlin, don't scare the guests," the girl addressed to the man known as Merlin, "you should know better young lady," she addressed to Ember.

"Who are you?" Ember asked the woman.

"Oh, my name's Aerith Gainsborough, and what is your name?"

"Ember Flame," Ember replied to Aerith, and then walked back over to Chelsea. Aerith and Merlin, joined up with Yuffie and the others at the doorway, not knowing what Ember did.

"And who are the rest of you?" Yuffie asked the group.

"Well, that over there (points to Rahkshi and Zero), are Rahkshi and Zero, Zero being the shorter one," Jay began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't call me short!" Zero yelled out angrily, not wanting to be called short by Jay or anybody else, "unless if you want me to cut your head off!"

"Sorry," Jay apologized looking down to Zero, then back to Yuffie, "those to over there (points to Chelsea and Ember) are Chelsea and Ember."

"Hiya!" The two girls chorused out, and then waved to Yuffie with their keyblades.

"And lastly, I'm Jay, and this is my amigoe Tai," Jay said, and then looked down to Tai so they would know which one was him.

Yuffie raced over to Tai and picked him up, practically hugging him to death, "AWWWWWW!!! What a cute little thing!"

"Don't…. Call…. Me…. Cute…." Tai spoke through gritted teeth, trying not to loose his temper.

"Yuffie, I think you might wanna put him down, he doesn't like being called cute," Chelsea said, trying to get Yuffie to let go of Tai before he went beserk.

"Okay whatever," Yuffie replied, and put Tai down who ran back over to Jay, wanting to get away from her and hid behind Jay's right leg.

"Soooooo, where are the others?" Rahkshi asked, glancing around the room, since he played Kingdom Hearts 2 and thought Cid Highwind and Leon would've been here to, and maybe Cloud Strife.

"Oh, you mean Cid and Leon? They're in Ansem's Study in the Computer Room working on perfecting the Defense Grid," Aerith explained to the six, "to get rid of the heartless popping up everywhere."

"Yeah, I bet they would get annoying after a while," Rahkshi said, but was then poked by Zero's keyblade, him wanting to tell Rahkshi something.

"But we could take 'em any day!" Zero boomed out, striking a fighting stance with his Oblivion keyblade.

"Zero, calm down we'll fight some heartless later." Rahkshi said to his mamodo, trying to get him calmed down.

"What are heartless?" Ember, Zero, and Tai asked in unison, while Yuffie had a shocked expression on her face.

"You don't know what a HEARTLESS is?!?!" Yuffie screamed out, not understanding that the mamodos were from another world different from her's.

"Don't hurt me!" Tai yelled, jumping into Jay's arms burying his face into his book owner.

"Yuffie calm down! It's obvious these newcomers aren't from here!" Merlin yelled, which made Yuffie shrink back and take a couple steps back, "Are you from here?" The old Wizard asked.

Tai got his face out of Jay who was still holding him, and everyone else shook their heads no. The humans knowing they were from Earth and the mamodos knowing they were from the Makai or mamodo world.

"Then where are you from?" Merlin asked our six keyblade-wielders.

"Ummmm, well…… me, Jay, and Rahkshi and from a place called Earth. While Ember, Tai, and Zero are from the Makai or called the mamodo world," Chelsea explained to Merlin, Aerith, and Yuffie.

"Hmmmm, sounds very interesting, I'll have to do some research on those places," Merlin spoke, and walked to his book shelf searching for a book on Earth or the Makai.

"But how did you guys get here?" Aerith asked.

Then Rahkshi explained how their spell books glowed and disappeared and when they teleported here. While Jay explained what a mamodo was, Chelsea and Ember were doing a little sparring with their keyblades with Zero and Tai watching the two girls.

"So that's how you got here," Aerith spoke, "you're lives must be very interesting, having children who can use magic attacks just by reading a book."

"Cool! Can I have a mamodo to?!?!?!" Yuffie asked, not knowing she couldn't ever get a mamodo, since the mamodos only went to Earth and nowhere else. But nobody wanted to break the news to her, so they all just remained quiet.

Then Merlin walked back over to group, carrying what looked like a set of car keys, but these keys weren't for a car, but something even cooler.

"What are those?" Zero asked who saw the key-like things Merlin carried in his hand.

"These are the keys to a special type of vehicle," Merlin began, "a special type of ship, known as a Gummi Ship."

"COOL!!! A SHIP MADE OUT OF GUMMI CANDY!!!!" Ember interrupted Merlin, drooling from her mouth thinking about the candy.

"Uhhh….. No, it's made out of these things called Gummi Blocks." Merlin finished, and then explained how Gummi Ships were made and what you could do with them.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

The six heroes and Merlin were inside a Gummi Ship Garage, with giant blueprints and Gummi Ship route maps all over the walls. Chelsea, Rahkshi, Jay, Tai, Zero, and Ember were all staring up at the Gummi Ship Merlin gave to them. Its model was called Falcon Peak, which had lots of fire power as they were told. If they didn't wanna drive, they could even put it on auto-pilot.

"We get to drive…… THAT?" Ember asked in awe, looking up at the giant Gummi Ship.

"Mhm, but be careful which route you take children! Because certain routes are tougher to get through!" Merlin called out, as he ran out the garage, leaving our heroes to fend for themselves.

"Bye Merlin!" Everyone called out and waved, while Merlin ran off back to his house to discuss the Defense Grid matters once Cid and Leon got back.

"Well, we got worlds to go to, so let's go!" Chelsea boomed out, racing to the Gummi Ship, which had a ladder come out so they could get into the ship.

The others quickly followed after her as the real journey, was about to begin.

* * *

Well, here's the second chappy of Spellbooks or Keyblades? So what did you guys think? Interesting, boring, well-written, needs editing? Now I'm going to work on the third chappy of Children of Heroes and a new chappy for Another Day, Another Journey Awaits.

Here's a little poll for you guys. Which world would you guys like us to travel to first?

But you **CANNOT** vote for The World That Never Was, because that world will be featured later on as the story progresses at my own time.


End file.
